In The Shadows
by ReyaP30
Summary: Cammie and her friends aren't the only ones who have interesting lives. Anna Fetterman has a pretty eventful life too. With her best friends, Tina, Mick, and Eva; Anna goes on a little mission of her own: To be the best spy she can be. But there are always things that get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is might be a little different from what you're used to. This story is in Anna Fetterman's point of view. So far I have only plans to redo the first book in her eyes and I have interesting plans for her. Cammie and the gang will be in it and if they're not, they will be mentioned a lot. So don't knock it before you try it. I hope this story can continue. If I get reviews, that means I know you like it. I love feedback, but I will go on with this story whether you review or not. I would just like to know if people are reading. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

There were several things I could have done with the pen the limo driver shoved at me, asking me to sign the paper. He just wanted to make sure that my parents would pay for the fee of driving me to Gallagher's gates. I couldn't imagine what would happen if he actually decided to enter those gates. Sure I was a risk taker, but even I wouldn't want to threaten this school. I walked down the path and into the building.

I knew all the freshman girls would be huddled in the foyer, circled around that sword. Unfortunately one of the girls didn't know that Gilly's sword was protected with electricity. I winced as she was electrocuted. Madame Dabney glided over and took her to the infirmary. I walked up to the dorm rooms. Ever since freshman year, I had shared a room with Tina, Eva, and Mick. At times those girls could be a pain but they had always been there for me. Every girl was there for each other at this school, but it didn't take eyes to see that even though we were all sisters, there were distinct groups among us.

There were the girls that mostly kept to themselves and didn't try to get ahead in their coursework. Those girls didn't want to be spies, and yet had to go to Gallagher Academy just because their parents didn't want to send them anywhere else. Then there were girls like me, Tina, Mick, and Eva. We tried and most often failed to be the best spies we could be. We wanted to be good. Then there was an elite group of girls that always did good, and never failed. They were already legend and they were the best. Those were girls like Cammie, Bex and Liz. Everyone wanted to be as good as they were.

And yet the best thing about them was that not only were they good, they were extremely nice.

I heard Tina's voice, "Hey, where's Cammie?"

I stepped in my room, and was hug attacked by Tina. She squealed and immediately launched into stories about her vacation. Eva was already in the room. She looked and me and whirled her finger by her head in a circular motion and mouthed the word crazy. I giggled, then noticed Mick was missing.

"Where's Mick?" I asked.

"She's downstairs helping Buckingham with the freshies." Tina said, then she pulled me to the corner of the room.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you this summer, did he? Headmistress Morgan said the local authorities detained him." Tina asked.

I smiled at her. "I'm fine. He's in his rightful place."

She hugged me and pulled Eva in to chat with us. Most girls here thought Tina was the biggest gossip ever who couldn't shut her mouth. I suppose she was, but she was also able to keep the biggest secrets. She hadn't told anyone about my brother and that was all I could ask of her.

It was soon time to go down to dinner. I was hoping we would be speaking in English today. On the staircase, we met up with Cammie, who entertained us with a story about how she mutilated a scarecrow with some knitting needles. It was pretty funny. A second later, Liz leaned closer to Cammie. I tried to give them privacy but my spy senses kicked in.

"Maybe there was trouble with the plane?" Liz whispered. I was able to pull myself away from the conversation to think about where she could be, myself. I was a surprise that Bex Baxter was not already here. Or maybe she was planning a dramatic entrance. She always had a flair for theatrics.

Mick sat down next to me. "Hey Anna. How was your summer?"

"Good. Went the beach and nearly impressed all the older guys with my surfing skills." I said.

Mick laughed and shook her head. "That's Anna for you. Shy in school, but she's a beast back home."

I smiled and slid next to Liz on the bench and asked, "Have you seen it? Did you look?"

I held up the blue piece of Evapopaper that held my schedule. I wanted to know their reaction to the most important class we had this year.

"We have Covert Operations!" I yelled. I was both terrified and excited for this class. It was a chance to prove I could be a good spy if I tried hard enough. Maybe I could even surpass Cammie's skills.

"I'm pretty sure we can handle it." Liz said soothingly, taking the paper from my hand. "All Buckingham does is tell horror stories about all the stuff she saw in World War Two and show slides, remember? Ever since she broke her hip she's-"

"But Buckingham is out!" I exclaimed. How didn't they know this? Cammie should have at least.

Cammie stared at me for second before saying, "Professor Buckingham is still her Anna. That's got to be just a start-of-school rumor."

I knew that Professor Buckingham was still here. There were traces of Onyx's, Buckingham's cat, hair on Cammie's skirt. However, Tina had known that we were getting a new CoveOps teacher this summer. She had called me in the middle of a debutante dinner just to break the news.

"No," I said. "You don't understand. Buckingham's doing some kind of semiretirement thing. She's gonna do orientation and acclimation for the newbies- but that's it. She's not teaching anymore."

We looked up at the staff table, counting the seats, and sure enough, there was an extra chair.

"Then who's teaching CoveOps?" Cammie asked.

Just then, Headmistress Morgan strolled through the doors at the back of the hall. She led us through the Gallagher pledge. She started her welcome back speech and by that time I was tired and just wanted to go to bed. Then of course, Bex made her entrance. She walked in like she owned the place, but it made her look intimidating. I knew she could be, but never to me. I looked to vulnerable. But that wasn't what caught my eye. Bex had walked in with a man.

Yes, we had all seen men before. There was Dr. Fibs, and Mr. Smith but this man was more good looking than Brad Pitt. It wasn't just that though. This man would have made James Bond insecure, who could probably takes Indiana Jones's whip and make him strangle himself. He wore a leather jacket with two days' growth of beard and all the girls' mouth dropped open as the man walked in and winked at Headmistress Morgan, and Bex went to go sit next to Cammie. Cammie's expression was that of horror. It seemed like she didn't know the man or why he was winking at her mom.

"Sorry I'm late." he said sliding into that empty chair.

Bex had squeezed into the bench between Liz and me.

"Trouble, ladies?" she asked, with a British accent that was thicker than the last time I had seen her.

"Where have you been?" Liz demanded.

"Forget that. Who is he?" I asked knowing Tina would love to get all the dirt on him. After all, we had a right to know who was coming into our school.

But Bex just raised an eyebrow and said, "You'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello welcome to chapter 2! Thank you for reading this story. Please give a review and tell me if you like it. I love to know what people are thinking about my writing and plot. Things about Anna's life in general will become more defined as the story progresses. I always thought she was an interesting character.**

* * *

I listened as Bex asked everyone if they had a good vacation. I ignored the conversation for a while until Bex mentioned something very interesting.

"Name?" Liz asked. That was a piece of information that would probably keep Tina on her toes for a while.

"Solomon. Joe Solomon." Bex said. I smiled. The way she said it, she might as well have been introducing James Bond. I noticed every girl had been hanging on to Bex's words and they glanced back at the new CoveOps teacher. Yes, the man was attractive but he looked old enough to have a good amount of experience to be teaching us. I would have to severely impress that man if I wanted to accomplish my goal. Everyone us could giggle about his looks but I wanted to see his skill.

We all got up and walked back to our dorms. Our first classes would be tomorrow but the only one I was worried about was CoveOps. Failing was my biggest concern. Cammie was better than I was, but then again she had a lifetime of experience because her father was a CIA legend. I came from a semi wealthy family but my father was an eight grade biology teacher. It was up to me to build my own legacy.

A few of us went to bed early and I was one of them. Nearly everyone wanted to talk about Mr. Solomon. I frowned. Had girls always reacted this mindlessly whenever attractive men came their way? Or maybe I had been wrapped up in my own boy trouble during freshman year to not notice? This was the only downside of attending an all girls school. Mr. Solomon wasn't going to be impressed by these girls. It would be better if they actually brushed up on some of their skills before class.

In the morning, their behavior became even more ridiculous. They began putting makeup on to skip breakfast and wore their skirts slightly higher. I even saw one of the junior girls stuff her bra. It was kind of disgusting to think they attract an older man. One who may or may no have a connection with Cammie's mom. That wink wasn't for nothing. I went to breakfast without them and began eating. I had't had alone time in a while and thought about things.

Summer had been a good holiday for once. I actually got to see my mom. She was a deep cover agent for Interpol. Mom had decided to send me to Gallagher as soon as I had demonstrated I could pick a lock. Beyond that I really didn't have any special abilities. I was pretty much average. I couldn't make myself invisible like Cammie, or beat anyone up as hard as Bex, or work with technology as good as Liz. But the thing that separated me from others was the fact that I wanted to be that good and I wouldn't stop until I was.

I got up and attended the two the sophomores had before CoveOps. They were fairly simple. COW and C & A were easy but a lot of work was given on a daily basis. Madame Dabney dismissed class early today though. I think she could tell that no one's mind was on the lesson. I went to the library since we had half an hour until CoveOps. I wanted to read a bit before class, just in case Solomon called on me. He looked like the kind of teacher that would keep you fully alert and expect a correct answer.

The half hour went by quickly but I made the mistake of looking out the window. The library window overlooked the front of the building. A black limo that had been out side of the building had been driving around the for half and hour. I didn't know if Headmistress Morgan knew about this but I think somebody should have told her. I raced down the stairs to her office.

"Come in." She said after I knocked.

She looked up, surprised. "Anna. Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

I nodded. "Yes, but I noticed something and I think you should know about it even if you probably already do."

She nodded and I was relieved she was taking me seriously. "What is it?"

"There's this black limo out side the gates. It's been driving around for half an hour." I told her.

She stood up. "Thank you for telling me Anna. You may go to class now."

I stood and walked quickly out of the room and rushed to the elevator to go down to the Sublevels. There was a full length mirror for a body scanner at the entrance. A green light flashed but instead of giving me access, a red light blinked.

"Please state your name." A voice said.

"Anna Fetterman, Gallagher Girl." I said.

Another light flashed and it scanned my body.

"Characteristics updated." The voice said again.

The mirror slid aside revealing the elevator. I ran inside, hoping I wouldn't get yelled at for being late. After all, I had a reason. The elevator stopped and I ran through some frosted glass doors.

"I'm sorry, the scanners didn't recognize and…" I trailed off at the sight of a very unimpressed expression. I felt a bit upset I hadn't made a good impression on my first day of his class. I started to make my way to the back of the room.

"Don't bother taking a seat. Your classmates were just leaving." He said.

That couldn't be. There were forty five minutes of class left. Had he taught a complete lesson in just fifteen? We watched as Liz shot her hand into the air.

"Yes?" Mr. Solomon said as if he had better things to do.

"Is there any homework?" She asked. The rest of the class became irritated but I perked up at the question. If there was any way for me to redeem myself I would take it.

"Yes." Mr. Solomon held the door open, obviously wanting us to get out. "Notice things."

Tina caught up with me as we shuffled out of the classroom. We walked toward our rooms since the morning classes had ended.

"Where were you?" Tina asked.

I was about to answer when a screaming buzzer pierced our eyes. Lights, and an electronic voice pulsed through the halls. I heard Professor Buckingham yelling around for Cammie.

"CODE RED. CODE RED. CODE RED." The electronic voice was saying. Madame Dabney instructed us to go to our rooms. We did so grudgingly but I knew somehow, that the Code Red had to do with the limo I had seen outside.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this was one of my favorite scenes in the book! I had so much fun writing what Anna and her gang were doing this!**

**Reviews are much appreciated! Speaking of reviews, I'll answer the ones I got!**

**TheWitchOfTheSouth: Thank you! I'm trying to make it as individual as possible as well as being compliant with the book. Anna's going to see and hear about everything Cammie does, but she's gonna do her own thing too.**

**Sydney-C: Thank you! I always thought it would be fun to write about the people that weren't in the "gang" everyone always writes about.**

* * *

Tina, Eva, Mick and I scrambled around to hide all the spy equipment. Madame Dabney was gathering all the underclassmen to the barn. I pressed a button hiding the lasers on the chandelier hanging from the ceiling above us. Tina was hiding a sword in a secret compartment in the wall. Eva disabled the pressure system on the hidden beneath the carpet. I rushed forward to help Mick slide a fake wall over a bookcase that contained all the classified information civilizations wanted to know.

Code Red merely meant that civilians were visiting our school for one reason or another. Which probably meant the black limo that had been lurking around the school was a civilian. The only question was, why a civilian would be driving around the school in a limo when the semester had already started? It couldn't be a potential student. Application deadlines were set in the spring and visitation occurred over the summer. Where the student would be set up for a personal "interview" when we were actually told what this school was all about.

I walked over to Professor Buckingham who was already back from whatever situation she had with Cammie and Bex. The woman smiled at all of us.

"Thank you for your help girls. Now off to your rooms!" She said.

We nodded, but one look at Tina confirmed that we definitely were not going to our rooms. After all, what spy does what they're told when they're being kept in the dark? I nudged Tina and we made our way up to the dormitories. From there we detoured to a hallway that led to the air vents. Luckily Eva had disabled the security measures in the vents as well as the pressure in the carpet. Tina and I had gone without Eva and Mick. They stayed behind partly because four girls couldn't fit in the ventilation system at once, and also because they were directing our path through comms.

"Alright. Make a left and you'll be directly above Headmistress Morgan's office." Eva whispered. I did as she said and made a left. Cammie and Bex were staring at Headmistress Morgan incredulously.

"The juniors are beginning their semester with interrogation tactics, so they are all under the influence of sodium pentothal at the moment, and the seniors are being fitted with their night-vision contacts, and they won't un-dilate for at least two hours. This is most unfortunate timing, but Code Reds are such for a reason. We don't know when they'll happen and, well, one is happening now." Headmistress Morgan was saying.

It somehow clicked in my brain that Cammie and Bex were being asked to do a tour. And most likely it was for a potential student. Half the work was done. The next thing to do was find out who the student was. Everyone was rushing to lunch as we got out of the vents. We followed the crowd until we spotted Cammie and Bex accompanied by a very pretty girl.

The girl was tall; she had black hair and crystal blue eyes. The black combat boots she wore certainly did not match the the arrogant demeanor she had. Bex was clearly in a state of rage when I saw her. If anything she would probably say or do things to discourage the girl from considering Gallagher.

"Who do you think she is?" Tina asked.

I smirked at her. "Come on, T. Would I let you down? We are going to find out!"

I pulled Tina's arm and rushed into Dr. Fibs's lab. He and Mr. Moscowitz were trying to do…. Well I had no idea but it didn't look good. Purple smoke was coming out from it and the were not wearing any gas masks. Tina and I immediately grabbed them and shoved them onto our faces. We grabbed on the body suits and put them on. Dr. Fibs was so out of it, he didn't even notice what we were doing. Suddenly I was glad that I had put the mask on.

Tina activated the invisibility button on the body suits so we ran out into the hall. Mr. Moscowitz was introducing himself to the girl and I grimaced. He usually was a great guy and a decent teacher but I think he was giving the girl a very wrong impression. His eyes were bloodshot and his words were coming out slurred. If anything he looked like he was drunk. And believe me, I knew what drunk looked like.

There was a time he hadn't been a drunk. A time when he acted properly and wasn't a threat to me or my dad. Simon had been the perfect guy and the second he turned twenty one, drinking was all he knew how to do. Drinking and other things. Things I really didn't want to talk about now that I was safe.

I tuned in back to the scene when the girl said something about Mr. Solomon being eye candy. I rolled my eyes at the fact that even girls from outside Gallagher swooned over him. He was literally twice their age. Did that not mean anything to them? Dating would be illegal.

I sighed and wished my own boy troubles were fixed. That was a uniquely complex scenario in itself. I wished my ex boyfriend wouldn't hate me so much. Things had been great until I had to lie to him about who I really was. Sometimes I wished I hadn't spent the summer in Roseville last year. Sometimes I wish I hadn't met him at all. And yet a part of me wishes I could see him just one more time without him hating me.

* * *

**So we get a little glimpse of Anna's family issues, which run deeper than she makes them out to be. AND she dated a boy in Roseville freshman year! *gasp* Who do you guys think it is? I think I made it a little obvious. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I really hate to say this but I won't be updating for a while again. Me and my parents had a HUGE fight about where I should go to college. I said some very rude things that I'm not proud of. But when I get angry there's really no stopping me. I get really bad…. So my parents are taking away my laptop.

Which really sucks because the story was getting somewhere. I've started to write things down on physical paper and so I believe by the time my punishment is over, I'll be done with the whole story itself. Before that I kind of made things up as I went along. So I'll be writing the story, I just won't get to post it online.

I'm very sorry guys. But at least this time I won't go into depression! :)

Don't hate me. I just got back to writing and now I have to stop again. I feel like crying. In the meantime, I encourage you to read what I have posted on this site already.

-Reya.


End file.
